


Thunder Road

by SevenPercentCatherine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruce Springsteen References, Car Sex, Cas has a thing for cars, Dean has a leather jacket, Lengthy descriptions of car things, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenPercentCatherine/pseuds/SevenPercentCatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Bruce Springsteen song of the same name.</p><p>Dean decides a midnight ride is a good idea.<br/>Cas doesn't even care if there's a destination.<br/>Both decide to conveniently forget that they don't do this.</p><p>I'm terrible at summaries. It's homage to classic rock and romantic nighttime poetry, with some car grease, flirtation and soliloquy thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Deans’ idea in the first place. Cas knows it was supposed to be just Dean’s escape. But Cas has been needing an escape too. An escape from all that’s not said when he and Dean look at each other, from the thoughts that drift into his mind like little distractions while he’s working, and from the inescapable noticing of the way Dean always does things for him that would be a liberty from anyone else.  
So when he hears Dean get up in the room next to his late enough to be early one night, he gets up too. He slips into lose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt as he hears Dean shuffle into clothes on the other side on the thin wall. His hearts skips in something suspiciously like worry when he hears the jingle of keys being palmed off the nightstand. Cas toes on his shoes that have been worn soft in the dark, and follows the sound of deans’ footsteps down the hall. They’re through the kitchen and out the door before Dean notices he’s not alone. He stills, butter-soft leather jacket separating him from the morning chill, and turns around to face him. 

“Cas?” It’s almost not a question, and he knows it is because Dean is almost not surprised. 

“I was wondering where you were going,” and he knows that it doesn't matter, but it’s a good segue so he continues before Dean can get words out of his already open mouth. “and if I could come too?”

Dean doesn't say anything – but his mouth remains open. His eyes don’t widen, though, as if this request holds no surprise at all. Dean’s eyes change from practiced blue steel to a twinkling shy gold-green, and he jerks his head ahead of them at the waiting car before turning and continuing on his way to it. Cas follows and can’t help but notice that Dean waits for him to be seated inside before he even opens the driver’s side door. A gentleman, Cas thinks, old fashioned and proper, and the thought makes him smile and forget to hide it. Dean catches and returns it, shaking his head in a chuckle as he turns the key in the ignition.

The rumble of the engine is warm and the vibrations skimming through his body from the old machine are relaxing. He leans his head back against the head rest, sighing out in pleasure and breathing in gears and grease and clean upholstery. He can understand why Dean loves this car. He loves this car. Dean looks over at him as they turn out of the drive and onto the black highway.  
“You wanna tell me what’s on your mind? Or did you just miss my car?” his eyes betray him with their twinkle at the end.  
“Would you be more offended if I said it was the car or you I came for?” he can’t resist the opportunity to show Dean how much he likes this – his world. Not necessarily the human one in general, but Dean’s world specifically. All cars and rock and roll interspersed with Samaritan good deeds; and moments of such unbridled joy and freedom that Cas is certain Dean isn't as broken as he thinks he is. And he feels such a consuming need to communicate to Dean that he not only understands, but loves every aspect of that world. Dean included, if he’s honest with himself. And it’s too easy to be honest with Deans mouth turned up in a freckled smile and all his attention directed at him.  
“Me you came for?” he repeats, still smiling, still easy and relaxed. “thought I asked what’s on your mind.” A pause, more smile and an added chuckle. “’M I on your minds, Cas?”  
And because there’s too much smile to be dishonest, and Dean’s still giving him all his attention, Cas simply answers, “Yes.”  
He doesn't expect Dean to smirk the way he does, or pull his head to the side like Cas has just told him something Dean himself had been too shy to say. And though the shyness remains in his eyes, Dean turns his head from the flat, empty highway to look Cas in the eyes.  
“What part of me’s been on your mind, Cas?” and he winks like they've done this before. And Cas laughs like they've done this before and turns in his seat to be perpendicular to Dean.  
“Wouldn't you like to know?” he can’t resist being coy – with just them and the road it’s too much fun.  
Dean pulls the car onto a side road Cas hadn't seen and throws it in park without killing the engine. He turns so he’s parallel to Cas, facing him, and somehow closer now. His voice is husky when he speaks.  
“Think I already do.”  
And it’s sudden, but completely unsurprising when Dean leans forward, glides his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and kisses him like he’s been doing it for his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters posted on this. I am also sorry this chapter is so short. I love you all.

And Cas kisses back like this isn’t anywhere near the first time – kisses Dean and runs one hand under his leather jacket up his chest while the other stays firmly planted on his hip. And then he breaks the kiss slowly to nudge Dean’s nose with his and jerk his head toward the back seat like they’ve done more than this before. Because Cas finds himself wanting to do more than this now.

Dean raises a mischievous eyebrow at him.  
“You serious?” It’s intoned as ‘you sure?’

So Cas scoots in close to Dean and then backwards into the back seat and curls his fingers coyly in his best ‘come hither’ gesture. Dean’s eyes do go wide then, but a moment later he’s over the armrest and next to Cas in the back seat. Dean looks like he might almost be nervous, but Cas threads his fingers into the collar of his jacket and pulls him in for a sultry kiss before pushing him back to lie on the seat in front of him. Dean looks wrecked but willing and his hands plant themselves on Cas’ hips when he lays himself over Dean’s body.

Cas lets himself just kiss Dean for a while. He memorizes the noises Dean makes in his throat when he presses his lips tight to his hunters. Regardless of whether Dean’s aware of it, Cas fully intends to make him his. And when Dean groans from the back of his throat and rolls his hips up into Cas, he makes the executive decision that the back of the car, with the vibrations from the still-running engine deep in their spines, is the ideal place to do it.

He backs off slowly again, only to come back in and nip at Deans neck and scrape his teeth down the column of his throat. Dean’s hands tighten at his hips, but Cas can tell that, while he’s more than happy with where this is going, Dean would much rather he take charge. And he’s more than happy to.

Cas lifts his lips from the bottom of Dean’s throat to go back up and nudge his nose again.  
“Sit up.” He coaxes, and Dean complies so quickly that he smirks in amusement. 

He leans back in to kiss Dean and sink his fingers into the soft leather of his jacket before pushing it down his arms. He stops when the jacket pulls Deans forearms together behind his back and leaves it there, caught on his wrists, while he continues. Dean doesn’t struggle, doesn’t try to push the jacket the rest of the way off; just sits there and lets Cas kiss him half senseless while his hands rove up and over his shirt. And Cas is content to do that for a while – to just feel Dean’s muscles under the soft cotton of his t-shirt, to brush his fingers along the length of his arms. That is, until Dean lets out a breathy moan and pushes up and closer into Cas. Then Cas is content to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in a day. You lovelies are lucky.

Then Cas is content to move on. 

And move on he does. And skirts his fingers under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt just to hear his intake of breath, scratches lightly down his stomach just to feel Dean push up into him again. Then, because the fact that this is the first time they’ve even kissed is apparently of no importance, Cas leans in to bite at Deans lower lip while his hands circle around to his lower back and pull Dean closer. Now Dean is nearly in Cas’ lap, panting, nosing along the bridge of Cas’ nose and the bone of his jaw. From where Cas is sitting, Dean’s more than interest is obvious. 

And while Cas is quite eager to explore that; he also doesn’t want to startle Dean – to break him out of whatever dream-state has gotten the both of them this far. With the engine purring beneath them and the smell of worn leather around them from the seats, it’s easy (oh so easy) to forget the rest of the world even exists. That there is even a molecule beyond Dean’s wide, wild eyes, his parted dolls’ lips, the strain of his muscles as he tries to lean closer without removing his wrists from the jacket – so clearly desperate to be closer. 

And truth be told, Cas is getting desperate too. He can feel the wild from Dean’s eyes taking up residence in his own, his heart is going a mile a minute in his chest, and he wants like he has never wanted anything before in his life.

And maybe, Cas thinks, he hasn’t. Certainly never like this. 

Never wanted anything enough to let a soft snarl from the back of his throat, to push Dean down by his shoulders to lie on the seat, to run his tongue in a line down the hunters’ neck while he pushes up his t-shirt as far as it will go. No, never enough to press his hips up against Dean’s, to lie with his full weight on another being and grind down sharply until Dean throws his head back and gives out an absolute moan. His hips circle up into Cas and his head tilts, exposing his neck.  
And like he’s had permission a thousand times, like Dean had given this particular invitation a thousand more; Cas bites down. Hard.   
Dean goes still for a flash of a second before he starts actively moving to get his arms free. 

“I have to touch you.” He breaths into Cas’ mouth through a kiss. 

And Cas doesn’t argue, even helps Dean peel the last way out of the jacket and throws it into the front passenger seat. Because, really, he needs Dean to touch him.   
And just like that they’re lying in the backseat in t-shirts and jeans, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Moaning into each others mouths and skimming fingers over belt buckles. And all Cas can think of is how much he wants him; how much he needs to taste every inch of him, how he feels a need to take him apart and put him together again (again, he reminds himself, but this time determined Dean will be a willing and enthusiastic participant in the process).

Cas raises his hands from where they’re fisted in the front of Dean’s shirt and pulls it up and over Deans head. It is thrown to join the jacket in the passenger seat, and Cas lets his mouth finally explore all that is not Dean’s mouth. Dean for his part makes soft, breathy noises when Cas kisses, whines when he sucks, and moans when he bites. Cas is spellbound. He can make Dean make these noises, guide and drive him as easily and smoothly as Dean can change gears in the car. And the power is exhilarating. 

With no stretch of the imagination at all Cas sees why Dean likes to drive so much. With even less imagination needed, he comes to the conclusion that he does too. Just maybe not the car. Maybe just Dean. 

Definitely just Dean, Cas decides, as a swirl of his tongue around Dean’s bellybutton makes him keen and arch up into Cas’ touch. He plants both hands on Dean’s hips and holds him pressed to the seat as he noses lower, grazing down Dean’s length through the denim. 

Dean lets his breath out in a sound halfway between a sob and a very loud moan and Cas is tempted to bite. And because Dean then keens and begs “Cas, please” in such a wrecked voice, Cas does. A gentle bite, pressed over the tip through two layers of clothing. Dean slides a hand into Cas’ hair and tangles it in his fingers, Cas feels his mouth start to water. He’s beginning to think up a plan. What Dean would call ‘one hell of a plan’ and he smiles against the denim as he gently bites his way back up to the buckle of Dean’s belt and moves up his chest to plant a searing kiss on his lips. 

Tonight, Cas thinks breathlessly to himself as he starts to kiss Dean like he’s everything, Dean is going to be his. His and his alone, he mentally promises the both of them as his fingers slide Dean’s belt from the loops, for tonight, he thinks as he undoes the button and zip, and every night after. 

Cas reaches under Dean and pulls off his jeans in one smooth motion. Dean immediately sits up and peels Cas’ t-shirt off, hands going straight to his chest – feeling every muscle. Dean shivers when Cas runs a hand up his naked thigh, and Cas shivers when Dean leans forward and sucks a kiss into the side of his neck. 

“Ain’t no way I’m going to be the only one with their pants off.”   
Dean jokes, going for Cas’ belt buckle. And Cas is in perfect agreement with this, so he lets Dean divest him of his pants in quick, jerking movements. It occurs to Cas that Dean may be nervous. 

Cas takes Dean’s face in both hands and kisses him until the slight shaking of his fingers settles down.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Cas reassures him. 

Dean puts both his hands on Cas’ face and kisses him like it’s all he’s wanted to do his entire life. 

“I want to. Cas, I really, really want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be more than one chapter! Chapter 2 is already 2/3 of the way done, and I'm going to try to update at least once a week until it's done. I love kudos and comments are seriously taken to heart! I also take requests very gladly - so if you like my writing and want something specific, feel free to let me know. I love you all!! :D


End file.
